


Replicator

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [56]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Breast Expansion, F/F, Happy Trance, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hayate gets a mission to investigate a Lost Logia. Only, it's investigated her too, and it wants a piece of her.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 1





	Replicator

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 45.

Part of the duties bestowed upon Riot Force 6, given the special permissions that they operated under, were to locate and collect any Lost Logia that would serve to threaten the worlds that the Time-Space Administrative Bureau. If they failed to comply, they would risk heightened scrutiny or worse, properly being dissolved.

Thus, with most of the combat-ready mages currently unable to fit an urgent task into their schedule, it fell to Hayate Yagami, the head of the special task force, to do what came necessary. After all, she couldn’t just stand by and let something dangerous stay in circulation.

“Ah. Lady Yagami. I’m glad you’ve arrived.” A soft voice spoke as the brown-haired Mage stepped through the almost futuristic doors that led into the lab that contained the Lost Logia. “I received advanced warning in regards to your visit. You want to have a look at the object we’ve developed?” The voice continued as the owner came into view, a bespectacled blue-haired woman, one with a keen eye that could glare straight through the glass at the younger arrival.

Hayate smiled, disengaging her barrier jacket which she had used to get to the remote location faster. “Likewise, I’m glad you didn’t show signs of resistance. I’d rather not fight when we can talk things over instead.” The brunette said, bowing gently in response to the relatively warm welcome she received. “And, yes. The quicker we sort this matter out, the quicker I can have you return to your research. Research that I assume you wouldn’t want disturbed for too long.”

“Perceptive. No wonder you hold the position you do, Lady Yagami.” The blue-haired woman smiled a little as she pushed her glasses up, before turning around to walk deeper into the meager looking yet heavily advanced lab. “Please, follow me. The masterpiece that I and my colleagues have developed is right in here.”

Hayate wasn’t dumb, far from it. The fact that there was only one woman here, and the fact that the lab looked far too small to properly handle a Lost Logia’s unknown power… It was suspicious. Beyond that, the files that were given to her as she received this assignment didn’t indicate that the TSAB had any prior contact with the Bureau, so why would she know she was coming..?

“May I ask… What’s the Lost Logia’s type exactly, miss..?” Her voice remained friendly despite her doubts, even as she adjusted her usual uniform ever slightly. It would be rude to show hostility when she had gotten nothing but kindness, so she kept her opinions to herself for the time being.

The blue-haired woman chuckled as she pushed her glasses up a little further, a glint against the glass. “Moroes. My sister does her best to allow for this lab to remain funded.” She explained, before adjusting her own labcoat, while that keen look in her eyes remained all-too-transfixed on the younger guest. “I can see it on your face, Lady Yagami. You’re hiding doubts about what I’ve done here, yes? Well, you won’t have to worry. Once you see it, I trust that those doubts will be swept away.”

Moroes continued leading the way after she turned around, not bothering to wait for the guest to raise another question. Especially since she ignored most of the first. And given the darkened room that they entered after a few more steps, it became all too clear why she didn’t think it was necessary to explain anything else.

Sitting in the middle of the room, hidden underneath a glass dome, was a pink blob hovering in suspended animation. Every few seconds it started to shift, changing shapes as it tried to take on something more… Concrete. Every attempt failed, as it remained that perfect orb shape, its surface bubbling almost as if it was sentient… and annoyed.

Hayate approached the glass, gently prodding at it while keeping an eye firmly locked on the scientist. “What is it supposed to be, exactly? You didn’t answer when I asked last.” She asked once more, noticing a faint sweet scent in the air. The only real thing to point out in the room, besides the well-lit glass dome compared to everything else.

“An artificial Lost Logia. While it wouldn’t fit the criteria due to the categories that the Lost Logia fall under, the principle is the same. An object of unknown power and infinite potential, much like the Wish Seeds that once ended up in the hands of a certain ‘Witch’”. Moroes explained as she cleared her throat, walking closer to the dome herself as she rubbed her hand up against it. “With it, there should be little anybody could do to stop the wielder… Assuming we’ve made it work as it was intended.”

The brunette narrowed her eyes. Suspicious talk. Way too suspicious. “...If you’re so proud of everything that you and your fellow scientists have done, where would they be? Nothing that I’ve seen in this lab indicates that its possible to house more than one individual at a time.” She raised a valid concern, though her eyes were starting to grow a little hazy as she spoke…

“You really are incredibly perceptive, Lady Yagami. I’d happily show you where my staff is, but they’re a little busy. You might consider them preoccupied with the most important act of their lives.” The blue-haired woman explained further, giggling a little. The facade she was putting up was cracking bit by bit…

So much so that Hayate tried to reach for her Device, only to find it gone. Instead, she saw it being swung around by the scientist, who just continued to giggle. “T-That’s mine! Give it back!” The otherwise dignified Mage cried out, trying her best to reach out towards her belonging, not realizing how little restraint she put into her very instinctive movement…

“Why should I give it back, when you don’t need it any longer?” Moroes chimed, as the brunette became deadly aware of a scent that she was giving off. A smell that made her mind even foggier than it already was, making it harder to think, harder to look at anything except the scientist.

The brunette closed her eyes as she tried to do something, anything to stop this. The best idea she had was to interrupt the woman’s efforts. So she swung her arms out wildly, especially in the direction of the glass dome that contained the Lost Logia…

A sharp sound echoed through the room, and a splash followed right behind it. When she opened her eyes once more, she saw a pink puddle covered in glass. “You take something from me, I’m taking something from you... Eheh…” The Mage seemed a little overly confident, especially with that weird giggle leaving her lips.

“Taking something from me? Oh, you’ve fallen under its effects even faster than I did. How adorable.” Moroes said as every word leaving her lips dripped with a condescending tone. Especially as she reached her hand down towards the floor…

And almost immediately, the pink substance that had splashed out reached up, past the glass, to pull itself into her body. In the blink of an eye, the ‘Lost Logia’ was gone, and the woman became the only off putting thing in the room…

Hayate’s mind was hazy, her heart was pounding and her thighs were getting a little warm from the thoughts that did manage to creep into the middle of her head, but she still had enough sensibile stuff to try and fight back. “What… Are you?” She muttered, stumbling forward, unaware of her arms refusing to obey her command to throw out a very simple punch…

Moroes giggled a little further as most of her humanoid features faded away into nothing more than a pink shade of liquid, revealing her to be the main body where that same orb had come from. “Call me Replicator. That’s the name that Moroes gave me, before I gave her a treat for making me. A treat that you should go through too, honestly.” Her voice went from condescending to teasing, as she put a hand on the brunette’s cheek…

As soon as that hand made contact with the Mage, a shock of pure pleasure went through her. Something that made all too much sense, as she had been inhaling the gas form of the living Lost Logia all this time. The parts of it that were inside of her began to react, eating away at her sensibilities as her worried expression started to melt away into nothing but bliss.

“S-Stop…” Hayate muttered as she tried to pry the hand away, only for her fingers to sink into the mass of pink, another moan leaving her lips as her eyes slowly but surely turned the same shade. “F-Feels good… F-Feels too good…”

The Replicator giggled as she watched the brains and smarts get devoured from the girl’s body in real time. “Oh, it certainly does. I remember when I first showed it to Moroes. She was ecstatic to see me speaking, to take her form even if I was still a nice shade of pink. And then I sank a little bit of me into her, as I pushed her right across the edge. And then…”

*POP*

At the same time that the Lost Logia mimicked the sound of a balloon popping, something inside of Hayate did that very same thing. All resistance faded from her face as she started smiling in an all-too-happy fashion, the look of any sort of intelligence lacking behind her irises. Especially as her arms snapped to her side, like she was nothing more than a toy for the creature to play with.

“Thanks for making all my smarts pop, Mistress!” The brown-haired girl chimed as if nothing was out of the ordinary. All while small droplets of pink, identical to the substance that was in the middle of dominating her, slowly ran their way out of her ears. “I’ve never felt better, especially without a brain!”

Her Mistress laughed as she watched the absolutely idiotic look on the formerly stubborn girl’s face, a show of how quickly she could completely take control of somebody. Not that she needed to control them for long. “I’m glad you like your new predicament, slut. Would you like to see what happened to the people that dared stand up to me, before you did?” 

“I would love to! They must be even dumber than me, if they wanted to try and stop you from doing this to them! It felt super good for everything to just pop!” Hayate giggled further, a little drool running out from her lips, joining the pink that kept drooling out of her ears.

The Replicator snapped her fingers, and the lights fully turned on. In the sides of the room stood so many different statues, each of them with an equally overly aroused expression on their faces. Their holes were all also spread, showing that they had been frozen in a state of permanent penetration to further humiliate them. “Such a nice collection I’ve amassed, don’t you think? Moroes and all of her coworkers, all falling into line so nicely. Oh, I wish I could add her sister, but… You’d do just fine instead, wouldn’t you, slut?”

“Of course, Mistress! I’d do anything for you! I’d throw away my life if you wanted me to, because my life already belongs to you! My brain’s almost completely gone, so there’s no real reason for me to stick around!” The near-brainless girl chimed, still with her arms sticking to her sides.

Hayate’s answer pleased the Lost Logia. “Strip then. Play with yourself and announce your end, and I will add you alongside them.” She gave her a critical command, one that would lock her fate in and guarantee a wonderful life for her… As a statue, of course.

The girl nodded as she quickly tossed every garment aside, her fingers sinking into her breasts in mere seconds. They were her pride and joy, and they had somehow gotten even bigger… Probably because of everything that went on inside her, but she didn’t complain. She just moaned and gasped, her eyes rolling into the back of her head…

Once she crept ever close to the orgasmic line, everything stopped. The last bit of her brain drooled out of her head, as a faint bit of stone-like texture spread from her head. Her expression of pure pleasure was firmly locked in as it reached down her chest, freezing her body in that single moment of near-climax. Absolutely nothing would remain of the girl, not with how much she degraded herself in her final moments.

The pink material that had gathered in a puddle at her feet, carrying her knowledge and everything else about her, slowly moved into the main body of the Replicator. All while that living Lost Logia giggled at the sight of such a strong girl willingly giving herself away after her thoughts became lost to her…

A second passed, and the bubbling substance changed shape once more. Standing in front of the statue of the powerful Mage, was her very own visage. Hayate Yagami, facing a rocky monument to the girl’s defeat. And with her identity, her thoughts and personality drained from her, there were so many things that the Lost Logia could do.

Such as lure in one of those Knights that the girl adored, the image of a pink bimbo of a swordswoman filling her mind and making her lick her lips in anticipation...


End file.
